Crossed Paths
by akumaREI
Summary: With some disturbing news following the destruction of Sephiroth, the team realizes they may need more help than they thought. What happens when the two they ask for help turns out to be more than they bargained for? Reno/OC, Vincent/OC. More inside.
1. Not Over Yet

_Alright, I'm posting this baby to see if I get any response on it. It's been taking up room in my filing cabinet for a while now, so I might as well get it online and see what you guys think._

_This fic was co-written with -Hot-Japanese-Kitten-. She may have posted what little we had of it already, but I'm sure I was the only one with a hard copy._

_So without further ado, on with the fic._

_(Oh and I don't own anything...square enix has the rights and all that jazz. I do own Aka Yuki and Kitase Valena belongs to my cohort.)_

* * *

"Hey Cloud, get your butt over here and help me with this cable!" Cid yelled across the small courtyard they were currently renovating. Cid was clutching a bit of scaffolding with one hand while the other was fumbling with a bit of kevlar rope.

Cloud sighed deeply, standing from his work with a slight shake of the head. "You told me to work on getting that power main uncovered and working...let me do my job, hm?" Despite his complaining, he scaled the scaffolding and grabbed the cable while Cid scooted out a bit further on the platform.

"I'm tellin' ya kid, ya have one good day 'n suddenly yer a bucket a'rainbows 'n sunshine. Mebbe we should call ya Happy-Pants from now on..." The last was muttered, but Cloud picked up on it, smirking a bit at the nickname and tossed the man his end of the cable when Cid waved his hands impatiently.

The repairs had begun as soon as the excitement over the defeat of Sephiroth had died down. The streets were littered with chunks of concrete, various papers and the random article of clothing, all of which had to be cleared away. Some of the townspeople had packed up and left Midgar, feeling that by moving away, they would save themselves from the danger the city seemed to be crawling with. Those that stayed were aiding in the rebuilding of their hometown.

It wasn't long before the rumors began, though they seemed normal enough for a city that was nearly obliterated by evil. Fantastical sightings of silver-haired men began popping up in the taverns and alleyways. Snippets of conversation carried on by gossiping ladies in the diners. An attack here, a theft there. All reportedly by two of the brothers that were supposedly killed on that fateful day.

The words were falling on the unbelieving ears of Tifa, Cloud and Cid as they struggled to get the majority of Midgar back to normal, but as the sightings increased, so did their concern. It wasn't until a report of a murder was phoned in, that the trio truly began to worry.

The three sat around a small fire just outside 7th Heaven the night after hearing the report, concern written on each of their faces.

"I just don't see how it's possible..." Whispered Tifa, staring blankly at the flames.

"If Spirit-Fingers over here can survive it, I'm sure they'd be able to. We just didn't connect the dots." Cid said with a jerk of the head in Cloud's direction.

"That's Happy-Pants." Cloud corrected, causing Tifa to raise an eyebrow at the two.

Cid sighed and clapped his hands over his knees. "Welp, I guess all we could do is call in the back up." He looked meaningfully at Cloud as he stood and walked inside. Cloud nodded and began calling his allies. "Let's just hope that ol' bat's got'em a phone by now..." Cid tossed over his shoulder as he walked through the door.

A few minutes and several phone calls later, Cloud joined Cid at the bar. "Get'em all?" The gruff man asked.

"Mostly." Cloud answered. "Yuffie can't make it, says she's got something else to do back home. She's asked Barret to help her."

Cid laughed. "I'm tired a'her attitude anyway, but we needed Barret."

"You know what this means, right" Tifa asked as she entered, leaning on the bar between the men. "Both Yazoo and Loz are capable of channeling Sephiroth. If they both get their hands on a spare remnant of "mother," we won't stand a chance. Especially with some of our group missing."

Cid sighed. "Looks like another phone call is in order." When Cloud flipped open his phone, the older man stood and held out his hand, motioning for Cloud to wait. "I'll handle this'un kid." And with that, he left the room.

* * *

"Daredevil Agency: Mail-Order Assassins and Mercenaries for Hire. This is Christopher, how may I help you today?" Came the lispy and robotic male voice.

Cid sighed and shook his head, unable to believe he was resorting to this. "Yeah...I was needin' one assasin for a special mission." Cid half grunted at the man. He really wasn't angry with the service he was lowered to using, but the reason behind it. Yuffie had no reason to want to stay behind. And to take Barret with her! That was another mystery upon itself. Probably some wussie mission involving her precious materia. He scoffed.

There was a rustle of paper heard through the receiver before the man spoke. "I have a team here that is available. Kitase Valena and Aka Yuki. Both female, Valena is twenty-two and Yuki is twenty-five. They have both been trained in martial arts, various kinds. Completely different combat styles however, it seems they-"

"Weapons?" Cid asked almost impatiently. He didn't care about their life history.

The rustle of papers was heard again followed by a mumble. "Yuki works with a scythe, while Valena is a master of the claw-arms. I can have them both to you in a few days, will that work for you sir?" Cid grunted once again.

"I said I only needed one." Cid huffed, becoming annoyed at the man's blatant ignorance of his request. "I can only afford one."

"Oh, the second one will be on the house. They work best together, I can't trust them on solo missions." Cid was silent, thinking over what would be needed. If Tifa was correct... "Sir? Are you still there?"

"Yeah...yeah send them both."

"Alright Sir, I need your name and where they will be sent. They will collect payment after their mission is complete."

"Cid Highwind, Midgar." He stated shortly and hung up.

* * *

_Review please!_


	2. Meet the Girls

Woo chapter two!! Alright, thanks to our one reviewer, I feel happy enough to post the second bit. The third chapter will be a bit longer to put up, because I've lost a page of the hard copy...and it's been a while since we wrote it. So please be patient as we try and track it down.

* * *

Valena glanced over at her white haired friend Yuki, sighed, then glared at the papers resting in her own lap. "Tell me again _why_ we have to go to Midgar?" She complained as she stretched and crossed her ankles on the large oak desk in front of the two. "I was just getting used to the quiet life." She nearly tossed the papers to Yuki before closing her eyes.

The girl rushed to catch the papers being thrown at her before placing them back into the folder. With a roll of her eyes, she handed them back to their unhappy boss.

"You'll have to excuse her, sir." She said, glaring at her partner. "For some reason, after the last mission, she went lazy on us."

Valena growled at the comment, but nothing more. "I worked hard enough. I think it's about time I was able to relax. You should try it, too..."

Yuki shook her head. "I like my work, but thanks for the advice."

Valena sat up and looked over at Yuki with surprise on her features. "Who said I didn't?"

The white haired girl looked at her counterpart for a few moments, who by this time had already leaned back with her feet up on their boss' desk once again. "We'll leave right away, sir." Yuki said as she grabbed her burgundy haired partner by the wrist and drug her from the office.

* * *

"So why are we here, big guy?" Reno asked his partner, Rude. The tall man only stared straight ahead. "Visiting family? Momsie and Paps? Get ya some....fruit cake?" Reno shrugged, more to himself than Rude. "I dunno, sounded good to me. I could use some fruit cake right now..." He mimicked the motion of tossing a ball into the air a few times. "Good momentum. Nice distance too..."

"We were sent here to investigate rumors that two of the brothers had returned..." Rude said gruffly, finally breaking his silence.

"Man." Reno started, kicking a trash bin as they passed by it. "Can you believe there's been sightings? Raving lunatics wantin' to start crap, _daze to._"

"I dunno, I think it's quite easy to believe..." The disembodied voice was behind them, and as the two Turks spun, the flash of silver hair sent fear up their spines. Yazoo and Loz were standing on the building just behind them, weapons drawn, but their stance was casual. Suddenly, the two charged, Yazoo firing off two rounds during his fall.

Rude jumped out of the way of the bullets, but the second shot caught Reno in the thigh as he dove to safety. He yelped and landed painfully. Clutching the wound and breathing heavily, Reno drug himself to the shelter of a broken display shelf while Rude ran to fight the two.

* * *

Yuki quickly turned around, eyes narrowed to slits. "What was that?"

"Um...most people call that a gunshot, duh." Valena stated, leaning against a nearby wall. "What else do you think?" She asked with a smirk.

Yuki turned to her, crimson eyes still narrowed. "I _think_ someone just got hurt and I _think_ we should go help." She replied sarcastically.

"Of course, I should have known." Valena sighed and pushed away from the wall, slowly following her friend who had already darted off. By the time she got to the scene, Yuki was already in battle with the tallest one, her scythe was still strapped to her back, so it mustn't have been that hard of a fight. A bald man was fighting the long haired one.

Yuki noticed that Valena had arrived and yelled over to her: "The red haired one was the one shot. Help him."

Valena grumbled a bit and glared at her friend for commanding her around, but ran over to the man nonetheless. When she approached, she noticed the man's seductive smile, even through the pain.

"Alright, what do ya want form me...fix your leg or slip you the date rape drugs?" She asked sarcastically while motioning for him to lean back, sitting on her own knees while doing so.

"I like where this is going." He grinned, winking, but Valena only rolled her eyes and placed her hands over his wound. Her hands were soon enveloped in a white light with blue and purple hues and after a few seconds she pulled away, the bullet in her hand. She promptly tossed it over her shoulder. "Hey...you're pretty good at that." Reno commented as he looked intently at his now-healed leg, poking it lightly.

Valena nodded and rocked back on her heels, brushing her knees free of anything that had collected on her black slacks. "I was trained to be." She said, looking back up at him. "Can't waste governme..." She fell back to her knees. The only thought that ran through her mind was that she'd have to brush off her pants again. She was staring intently at his face, this being the first time she'd really looked at him. He was gorgeous. She crawled over to him, what little distance it was, and straddled him. He merely blinked at her.

"Now...those drugs I mentioned...will they be needed?" She asked, latching on to his lapels, her golden eyes glazing over as she looked at him.

Suddenly, Loz went flying by, followed by a sprinting Yuki. "You _do _know that tactic won't work on _every_ guy you come across." She stated in monotone as she rushed by. Valena shook her head rapidly, snapping from the trance Reno had on her and stood up.

"Sorry...I uh...skipped breakfast." She offered as a lame excuse as she brushed off her pants for a second time and helped the man to stand.

"I'm Kitase Valena." She stated, offering her hand.

"Reno." He replied, taking her extended hand.

"Reno what?" She asked with a tilt of the head, leaning against a wall, arms crossed.

"Just Reno. Like Cher...or Madonna." He offered. They both looked to the side as Loz went flying by once more, again being chased by Yuki.

"Or Prince." Yuki pitched in before once more disappearing out of sight.

"How does she..." Reno started.

"Know what we're talking about?" Valena asked, turning to watch the fight more intensely. "That's just Yuki. She's different than you or me. Calm, serious, not to mention her uncanny ability to know exactly what is going on anywhere near her." Valena turned to her new friend, finger over her lips and whispered. "I think she's a robot."

Reno scoffed and looked from the dwindling fight to Valena, who had already turned back to watch her friend fighting. A small smile played at her lips and some of her dark burgundy hair fell from her bun and into her face. Reno reached out and tucked it back behind one of the sticks in her hair before realizing his hand had even moved. He jerked his hand back and stuffed it in his pocket when Valena looked at him in surprise. A tinge of pink bloomed across his face and he looked away, shifting his weight.

This was the scene Yuki and Rude walked in on. Valena was the first to notice them and quickly used the opportunity to abandon the tension. She simply smirked and gave the two a thumbs up.

Reno took the hint and turned to the three with a smile in place. "Man, just watching you fight made me thirsty. Let's hit a bar, _daze to_."

* * *

Review please!


	3. Drinking, Lauging and Naked Vincent?

Wowu...chapter 3 already? Phew....so as you can see, we found the copy of the page I was missing....and luckilly it was already typed, so I didn't have to retype this whole thing from 8pt font . I won't have internet access for a while, so it will be about midweek before I can update any more...unless I force myself to type up the next chapter tonight.

* * *

As the four arrived outside of one of Reno's favorite spots, Rude took up purchase just outside, standing under the awning as a slight drizzle began to fall. The other three walked in, Reno leading the group as he casually walked to the counter and ordered a round of drinks the girls had never heard of.

When the drinks made it to them, the girls each took a glass. Valena sat next to Reno on one of the stools while Yuki stood nearby, already placing her now empty glass back on the counter. Valena took a small sip but quickly spat it back into her glass.

"Oh yuck!" She proclaimed before shoving the offending glass away. Reno chuckled a bit at her reaction. During the commotion, Rude had arrived with a man in tow. Rude stepped up near Yuki, with the stranger in the middle.

"Vincent." Reno nodded at the newcomer. A few moments passed before Reno's quick laughter caused Valena to look at him. Reno simply pointed, not trusting himself to speak through the almost too-girly giggles. Valena followed his finger and soon learned the reason for his laughter.

Yuki stood next to Vincent, and though she was a great deal shorter than he, they stood exactly the same. The same trademark arm-cross, their feet slightly apart, perfect posture. The same stare, same scowl. The only difference other than their height was their hair and clothing. Even their eyes were the same deep red.

"Hey Yuki, why the game of copycat, ne?" Valena asked. Yuki only looked at her with an expression matching her confusion. Reno and Valena laughed. "You two look almost exactly alike!" She giggled, pointing to both of them as if offering for them to look.

"Like a mirror." Reno said and Valena laughed harder.

Vincent and Yuki both raised the same eyebrow, looked each other in the eye and then looked each other over. Perfectly synchronized. The both stared back at the two goofs laughing themselves into a frenzy.

"I don't see it." They said in unison.

"Riiight..." Valena laughed, leaning on Reno for support. Valena glanced around the bar for Rude, wanting his opinion on the two, but he was gone. Rude had wandered off sometime during the stupidity, mumbling something about hotels and tranquilizers. In Valena's search, she did spot an empty table and with a giddy "TABLE!" warcry, she sped through the crowd, dragging Reno with her.

As they all made their way to it, Reno and Valena wiped the tears of mirth from their eyes. Reno sat down first, sliding all the way to the wall and Valena dropped in next to him. Vincent and Yuki had stayed behind at the bar, but soon made their way over carrying their own respective drinks. Yuki slid in first, across from Reno. Vincent sat down and glared at his shot glass. It was a bright orange liquid that seemed to glow. He had no idea what it was, but he'd asked for the bar's strongest, and when the bartender noticed who he was with, he promised the drink would make Vincent's company a bit more...enjoyable. Yuki's was a frosty blue and smelled of berries.

A scantily clad woman came by and placed some kind of martini in front of Valena, alone with a napkin. Valena's eyes lit up and she quickly grabbed the napkin, nearly knocking over her drink. She unfolded it and spread it between her and Reno, guarding it with her free arm. She grabbed a pen from her coat pocket and began writing. Ever so often, the two would look up at Vincent and Yuki, laugh and then bend over their work once more to write something else.

Reno whispered something in Valena's ear and she smiled. "Ooo, that's a good one." She stated, scribbling some more down.

By this time, Yuki had two empty glasses in front of her and was a gulp away from three. Finally getting annoyed with Reno and Valena, she tried to start some form of a conversation. "So this is a nice location-" She was interrupted by Valena bursting into laughter, followed closely by Reno laughing loudly and slapping his knee. She sighed and noticed that Vincent was asking for yet another refill on his drink. The six empty shot glassed before him told of the huge tab he was currently creating. Laughter again. Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Those two are stho immature." Vincent stated, a slight slur in his speech. He glared a bit, seemingly mad at his own tongue. He was distracted by Yuki's nod.

"I agree, our company-" Another burst of giggles and she frowned deeply. Vincent only threw back another glass and raised the empty vessel at a passing waitress with a nod.

By this time, the room was extremely hot and was getting louder by the second. Every one was feeling a little more than impaired, especially Reno and Vincent. Even the stone-faced Yuki had cracked a smile. Valena sighed and leaned into Reno, who promptly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She blushed, but whispered something back, causing him to smirk. This caused Yuki to scowl.

"You know...you're not the only one wantin' some, _Val_." Yuki sat glaring at the girl, who had pulled her head from Reno's shoulder to look at the angry girl in confusion. Valena nearly missed the mumbled 'in your pants' from Reno

"What?" Valena asked with a laugh.

"You heard me. It's not fair that you get a sexy man all night (in your pants). Give me a chance, ne?" Yuki crossed her arms in a pout. Reno had noticed the fun of the 'in your pants' game and was now adding it to the end of everyone's sentences.

"Why do you want Reno? (in your pants)" Both girls stopped their argument and looked at Reno, Valena trying to hold back her laughter and Yuki was glaring at him for interrupting.

"All I'm saying is that I feel a little left out." Reno made no more to add on the three words at Yuki's glare.

Vincent glared at the trio before standing and grabbing on to the back of the booth seat for support, his other hand was flat on the table mid the many shot glasses. He leaned down close to Yuki, struggling to stay standing. She turned to face him, only to be met with his dilated eyes.

"What does that make me?! Hmm? DID LAST NIGHT MEAN NOTHING?!" The entire bar went silent at his outburst, therefore allowing everyone to hear Reno's 'in your pants.' Valena jumped in on the game and giggled 'bow chicka bow wow.' Reno smiled at her and gave her a hug coupled with a sloppy kiss on her temple. The rest of the bar resumed their previous level of rowdiness.

Vincent looked around before slumping back into his seat. His expression was one of shock and agitation. With a sigh and a few nervous taps on the table, he spoke. "So...about that weather..."

Yuki pulled him close in a very uncharacteristic hug and reached a hand up to ruffle his hair. "So what did happen last night?"

When Reno added 'in your pants,' Valena burst out in giggles, her entire body shaking with her mirth. The entire table joined in, laughing until they teared up, when the dark haired girl fell from the booth and landed roughly on the floor, her eyes darting around seemingly looking for the person who'd pushed her. The laughter increased and even some of the nearby tables were joining in on the fun before something interrupted.

"Teeheehee..."

The entire room stopped, even a random glass was dropped. Everyone turned to look at the source of the girly laugh. Yuki looked over, fear written on her face. Even Valena popped up above the table, though the only thing that was visible was from her eyes up. Vincent was attempting to slump into his cloak. He mumbled something but no one really caught it except for Yuki who leaned over and patted his hand and smiled warmly.

"He wants to know how we're getting home."

"What home...we're a day's travel from Midgar." Valena laughed while clambering into the booth.

"Looks like Rude's gonna be takin' us to a hotel." Reno stated while flipping open his phone.

After a few minutes, they were stumbling to the front door, stopping at the bar to pay their tabs. Valena was supporting Reno, while Yuki and Vincent were holding each other up. The girls started digging through their pockets but they started to panic when they realized they had no money. As Reno started to dig for his wallet (though he knew it was empty) Rude walked in and the red head launched himself at his partner.

"Rude ol' buddy, ol' pal! Lend us some cash, _dazo to."_

Rude sighed and pulled out his wallet before sauntering up to the bar to pay for the seemingly cheap bill. After all, he was paying for a bunch of lightweights. When the barkeep slid Rude the ticket, one could almost feel the anger swelling off of the bald man.

"Sixte-...sixteen Vincent? You're helping to pay for this."

Vincent started to pat himself down, searching for his wallet, but this action was interrupted by Yuki's laugh.

"Where would he keep his money, Rude? The lining of his coffin?" All the usually stoic girl received for her bad joke were blank stares from her companions. "You know...cause he looks like a vampire? And they sleep...in...coffins?" She started to nervously wring her hands. "Yeah...so that bill needs to be payed, ne?"

The trip home was quiet, mostly because Yuki and Vincent fell asleep on the way to the hotel Rude had found while the rest of them were making fools of themselves. Rude carried Vincent in, slung over his shoulder while Valena had roused Yuki enough to half drag her into the hotel. Rude roughly deposited Vincent in the first room they came to as the others filed in. He mumbled something about getting away from them before losing the rest of his brain cells and left, slamming the door rather loudly behind him.

Yuki had already passed back out and was laying next to Vincent on the large bed. Both Valena and Reno seemed to come to the same conclusion as they saw the two nearly cuddling on the plush blankets. With and evil grin and an over-exaggerated wink on Reno's part, they set to work. Valena pulled the covers back while Reno drug the two up closer to the headboard and sliding their feet beneath the sheets.

"So, ah...I get to undress Yuki, right?" Reno asked. Valena couldn't tell if he was joking or not, so she assumed he wasn't.

"No you can't. She's my friend, she's unconscious, you're a pervert and it's un-ethical." She explained while lifting the blankets partially off of her friend and carefully began to unzip her black jacket and slowly pull it and her white tank top off.

"I'm pretty sure the fact that I'm a pervert is un-ethical...therefore you can't use both against me. That's double jeopardy." He said as he started fumbling with the various clasps, cursing a bit as he finally was able to remove some of the man's garments.

"That reasoning is...just plain stupid. And that's NOT double jeopardy...double jeopardy is not being able to be tried for the same crime twice. Get your facts before you try and act smart, bakayarou." Throughout their arguing, they'd completely undressed both of their friends and arranged them haphazardly in the bed. Stepping back, they critiqued their work

"Something's still not right..." Reno mumbled and Valena nodded in agreement before gasping excitedly and dashing towards the bed. Grabbing the end of the thick comforter, she yanked it from the bed and discarded it on the floor. Reno joined in and pulled the sheets from their crisp hospital-corners, leaving the sheet to hang dangerously close to falling off, but still covering. Valena had taken to tossing their clothing about the room. Reno added his own touch by hanging Yuki's bra by the strap from the top of the open bathroom door. With a giggle, they both left the room, ready for sleep.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Valena will Die

_Alright...to our ONE faithful reader....sorry this took so long to post, my home computer blew up, so I have to go to my parents to type up chapters...and it's an hour drive. Also, my friend and I have started on a new fic...the link will be in my profile. If you like fast cars, Japanese girls and vampires, you should check this story out._

* * *

Stretching her back a bit, Yuki rolled over and cuddled up to a pillow, refusing to believe it was morning. The warmth seeping from her pillow only added to her desire to fall back asleep. '_Mmm...warm pillow...and it's....breathing?_'Her thoughts suddenly derailed as she cracked open her eyes, meeting nothing but pale skin. Her face was effectively buried in Vincent's neck. Panic filled her and the only reaction she could come up with was:

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Her high pitched scream woke Vincent rather roughly from his sleep. He jumped up from the bed, stumbling back a bit, bot hands pressed over his left ear. He rubbed it slowly with a finger as he glared at Yuki, who was wrapped in a sheet.

"Ow." He said as if it was the most obvious statement in the world, still massaging his damaged ear.

"You deserved it! Why were you on _my_ side of the bed?!" Yuki asked, clutching her sheet tightly.

"_You're_ side of the bed? You were the one who decided to scream in _my-_"

"Wait...What were you doing in bed with me?!" The girl suddenly shouted, drowing out his words. He recoiled in slight fear. "And put some clothes on!" She grumbled, averting her gaze.

"I _do_ have clothes on..." He retorted, wanting nothing more for her to quiet yelling and let him get some asprin for the headache she was doing _nothing_ to help.

"Oh really..." She asked, her red eyes boring into his own. "Then what's that?" She asked bluntly, pointing to his crotch, a frown firmly set. Vincent scoffed and looked down, waiting to see his pants in place as usual, or at least his boxers, but instead saw nothing but pale skin and dark hair. He fought down the rather girly 'eek' that had attempted to escape and instead, grabbed a pillow and covered himself.

"We...didn't...sex...no-sex..." He stuttered, falling backwards into the recliner, pillow still firmly in place.

Yuki began stalking around the room, picking up her various bits of clothing. "I don't know. I can't even remember last night." She stated, growling in frustration as her usually well kept hair fell into her face. She tucked it roughly behind her ear before sitting on the bed. Vincent noticed her wince as sent her a questioning glance. "I'm sore...alright?"

Suddenly the truth behind her words sunk in.

"WHAT IF I'M PREGNANT?!"

* * *

Valena was leaning agaisnt the wall, a glass acting as an amplifier between the wall and her ear. She was giggling at what was happening in the next room over.

"You know...you prolly don't need that to hear them. These walls are paper thin, _daze to_." Reno stated, who was lying on his back on the bed, rubbing his temples, a pillow resting across his face.

Valena looked over her shoulder at the red head. "Yeah, I know...but I've always wanted to do this." She joked. Just then, she heard the bit about Yuki being sore. She laughed and turned a bit to Reno. "She thinks the soreness from the fight yesterday is from sleepin' with Vincent!" Her laughs were quickly cut off by a yell.

"WHAT IF I'M PREGNANT?!"

Valena quickly dropped the glass and stumbled backwards before turning and jumping into the bed next to Reno. "What exactly _did_ happen last night?" She asked, getting nothing more than a shrug from her counterpart. After a few moments he replied.

"Who knows. Our luck? After we put them in bed together, they were able to string together enough coherent thought to shag like little bunnies and she _will_ get pregnant, and then we'll be to blame." Reno scratched his chest idly, causing Valena to glance over at him. She knew she'd made a mistake, for now, she couldn't bare to pull her gaze from his face, his hands, his hair... He caught her stare, but she only blushed and smiled shyly before finally looking away. And before she knew it, she felt embarrassed.

She'd slept in her clothes of course, Rude had all of their bags in his room. And after the day's journey yesterday along with sitting in the smoke filled bar for hours, she knew she couldn't smell that appealing. Eyeing the bathroom door critically, she began debating on if she wanted to risk taking a shower with Reno in the same room. She chewed on her lip absentmindedly before chancing one more look at Reno. Only this time, he was staring back.

Suddenly the air around them felt thick as the tension dropped down on them like a heavy snow. By the look in his eyes, she could tell what he was thinking. '_Yee! This is it...the kiss...THE kiss! All shiny and...stuff!' _She wasn't exactly sure what her brain had just conjured and disguised as coherent thought, as it made no sense to her, but she really didn't care. They were so close!

"VALENA!" And their moment was gone.

"Hurry! Cover up!" Valena whispered as she frantically pulled the blankets back over Reno and herself, both snuggling in. As soon as they stilled, Yuki burst into the room in nothing but her white button-up shirt, the door splintering a bit from her kick. She ran over to the smaller lump and smacked it.

"Get up! Now" She shouted, ripping the covers from the bed and exposing the 'sleeping' pair. Valena grumbled while Reno curled up rather realistically. "I know you're not asleep."

"Oh come on, Yuki. Must you yell?" Valena asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. When she noticed the door, she added. "You'll have to pay for that..."

Yuki growled and grabbed onto the girl's shoulders. "I don't care about the door. What did you and Reno do to us last night?"

Reno sat up and looked between Yuki and Vincent (who'd just walked in,) cheeky smile in place. "We didn't do anything you wouldn't want to happen. With the way you two were going on in the bar last night, we thought we were doin' you a favor."

Yuki glared at him, anger rolling off of her in waves. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she slumped onto the edge of the bed, looking over at Valena as if she'd just been told she was going to die...or worse, be fired. "I think Vincent and I...I think we slept together..." Valena shot Reno a look.

"You know," Reno began, "I did hear some weird noises last night...I was so out of it, I didn't really think about what could have been banging..." Reno started walking around the room, beating on various objects, each of which Valena shook her head to. When he was coming back to sit down, he 'stumbled' and 'fell' onto the foot board, causing the bed to hit the wall.

"That's it!" Valena exclaimed.

"There was also this weird chanting and grunting and moaning...'yes yes, that's it, OOOH VINNIEEEE!" His voice an octave or two higher than his normal tone. He grabbed Valena and threw her on the bed. "OOH VINNIE!!" He squealed again, thumping the bed against the wall.

"OOHH YUUKII!" Valena joined in, making her voice deep. Both of the pranksters dissolved into laughter, rolling about on the bed, congratulating each other on their superb acting skills.

Yuki on the other hand looked as if she was about to shatter. She started thinking over the previous night and her over-active imagination along with the rather vivid re-enactment started creating scenes that her mind started using as memories. She panicked, her breath coming shorter and shorter.

"Crap..." Vincent mumbled. "She's hyperventilating." He pointed out as he rushed to her side, pulling her shaking hands form her throat and chest. Reno and Valena untied themselves from the sheets that had entwined around their bodies during their twisted version of last night's events.

"Calm down..." Valena said lowly, fanning the girl with her hands. "Come on, now...breathe." Yuki took a few deep, calming breaths and placed the back of her hand and wrist over her eyes.

"Yeah, chill. It was just a joke." Reno added, patting her back. Yuki stilled completely and lifted her hand to glare at her lazy counterpart, eyes blazing with insanity.

"It. Was. A. WHAT?!"

Valena laughed nervously and tried to scoot back behind Reno for protection, but in a flash Yuki was on top of her. Yuki's hands had found Valena's neck and she was now choking and violently shaking the poor girl. "HOW COULD YOU PLACE SUCH AN AWFUL JOKE ON ME?!" Yuki shouted in time with her shakes.

Vincent quickly ran over and grabbed Yuki around the waist with one arm, his other hand rushing to pull her fingers from the, now blue, girl's neck. Reno grabbed Valena in hearly the same fashion, but one arm around her upper chest, the other slung low around her hips. Both men pulled and stumbled back as Yuki's grip broke. Reno instantly began nursing Valena's neck while Vincent was still trying to restrain Yuki, who was kicking and growling, trying to get back to Valena.

"Don't worry." Vincent whispered lowly in her ear, causing her to fall still, a small shiver running down her spine. "We'll get them back..."

They both smirked.

* * *

Soon after the incident, Vincent and Yuki returned to their room to finish getting dressed. Vincent sat in the recliner while Yuki grabbed a quick shower. He was thinking over the previous night and morning. He'd never been a really deep sleeper, waking at any possible noise, so he'd been awake long before Yuki announced her presence to shrilly this morning. He'd woken to find her small body draped across his own, light breaths on his neck, and yet he had no urge to move her. Of course it had entered his mind that they could have slept together, but he was pretty sure they hadn't. It wasn't until she admitted that she was sore. It wasn't her words that made him worry, but the fear that was so clearly written on her face.

And then he had promised her revenge.

It wasn't often that well-laid plans drifted into his head. He usually left that for people who actually had the time. But this one hit him hard as he looked around the exact replica of Valena and Reno's room.

As soon as Yuki emerged from the bathroom running a hand through her chin length hair, he told her of his plan.

With an evil smirk as approval, then began working.

* * *

_Thanks again to our one reviewer....usually I get fed up with a story if there's no response..._

_But check out our fiction that I mentioned in the above author's note...link is in my profile._


	5. Not so Sweet Revenge

Alright...here's the next chapter. As you noticed, this one took a bit to update. I don't have a home computer any more, as both of mine blew up. I write what I can at home, type it up at school, and since the school's Mac lab locks out any site you have to log in to....I have to wait until I can get to my parents' house to update.

Also, I'm having to write this as I go, chapter 3 was the last that was pre-written, so all of this is being conjured as we speak....literally... so any way, on with the story. Keep the reviews coming, my friend and I jump for joy when we have a new review. I hope to get more posted soon. Once the action starts, you should see faster updates.

* * *

The rest of the trip to Midgar was uneventful and mostly quiet. Valena and Reno spent most of their time gossiping and playing strange games of tag. Vincent was walking a few meters behind the group, wanting nothing but silence after the fiasco earlier that morning. Yuki had taken this time to assure Rude that her previous behavior was completely out of character and would never happen again.

When they finally reached 7th Heaven, Reno and Rude entered first, followed by Yuki and Valena with Vincent, once again, bringing up the rear. Valena pulled her coat closer around her, covering her weapons, never knowing when one might need them. Yuki just placed her scythe against the wall, the heavy weapon thudding as it connected. Cid and Tifa were at the bar and they waved at the new comers. Well, Tifa waved. Cid grunted.

"So ya two finally decided ta come, did ya?" Cid drawled, pushing away from the bar and walking over to inspect the two girls. Valena fidgeted under his stare, Yuki only stood still, as if under inspection by a commanding officer. "Not much ta look at, are yeh?" He mumbled to himself. "You'll do in a pinch, I guess." He said to the girls as he turned.

Valena tossed a glance to Reno, making her eyes cross as she made "coocoo" motions with her finger. Yuki stomped her partner's foot and sent her a sideways warning glare.

"Yes sir. I'm very sorry for how long it took us to make the journey. We ran into a bit of trouble." Yuki explained.

"Trouble?" Tifa finally spoke.

"Yeah, two jerks were giving these two trouble." Valena said, jerking her thumb in the direction of the Turks. "Lady Samaritan decided to stop and help."

"These two...what did they look like?" Cid asked quietly.

"Short guy with long hair and a taller guy with a dyke haircut."

Yuki seemed to shrivel up at the way Valena described the attackers to their employer. She sighed and explained further. "Both male, ragged clothing, silver hair. One carried a common hand gun, the other a sword." As Yuki spoke, Valena noticed how Vincent, Tifa and Cid paled.

"It was them, _daze to_!" Reno exclaimed and suddenly the tension in the room escalated.

"Just what did you hire us to fight?" Valena asked, glaring at Cid.

"You remember the Sephiroth incident?" Reno asked. Both girls nodded. "There were three brothers: Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz."

"Kadaj managed to aquire "mother," a by-product of Genova. With it, he was able to channel Sephiroth." Tifa explained further.

"All three of'em could channel Sephiroth. We were sure they all died when Cloud di-" Cid was cut off.

"The point is," Tifa said quickly. "We thought they were gone. But apparently they're back and looking for "mother." If they find it... If they both successfully channel Sephiroth..."

"We had enough trouble with just one of'em." Cid finished.

"So you called us here to fight Sephiroth. The worst thing to happen to the world. Who will most likely kill us. And we're only getting paid _how much_?!" Valena advanced toward Cid, hands reaching for her weapons. Yuki stepped in front of her, stopping her with a cold glare.

"We have taken many assignments that had death risks, Valena. This isn't any different."

Valena responded to Yuki's attempt to calm her with a strong push, hoping to move the girl from her path to Cid. Yuki didn't budge, causing Valena to yell out. "Like HELL this is the same, Yuki! This is Sephiroth! Did you not SEE the city we just came through?!"

Yuki placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We were sent because we're the best. Are you saying you think we'll mess this up and fail these guys?"

"No..." Valena said quietly, as a child says after being scolded.

"Ok then, let's get briefed and start planning, alright?" Yuki said calmly once again. When Valena nodded, Yuki walked over to the nearest TV and plugged in a small device. Valena followed after her, leading the huge group of people.

"Our boss records the technical information on these chips. It gives us it bit more information than what our employers can." Yuki explained when Tifa tossed her a confused glance.

No one noticed the wink Yuki gave to Vincent, nor his returning nod.

As Yuki hit the flashing yellow button on the small device, the screen flashed to life. The boss' voice didn't come through the speakers, and neither was his face nor the expected data on the screen. Instead, it was a hotel room, _the_ hotel room. The bed was the main focus until what seemed to be red hair popped up underneath the white comforter.

To the surprise and disgust to most in the room, the chip held not the data Yuki said it did, but a rather explicit taping of Reno and Valena in bed.

The silence around the bar was deafening. Even Vincent, who was nearly five seats away from where she was leaning on the bar, could hear Valena's gulp. Everyone's attention turned to her when she started to twitch a bit, giving Yuki and Vincent just enough time to exchange smirks.

Their plan had worked perfectly. Though they did have to change from Vincent's first idea as it involved mortal wounding, arson and a great deal of feathers. It hadn't been difficult to imitate the two. Vincent's tattered coat made a pretty good wig if held just right, and thanks to the poor lighting, Yuki appeared much darker on film. Once Yuki had hacked into hotel surveillance, they'd downloaded the video onto her micron-tablet.

Valena turned to Yuki and growled before stomping out of the room just as Cloud walked in. He had to jump to the side as she pushed past him and out of the bar.

He slowly turned to the group with one eyebrow raised, his expression clearly asking 'what just happened…?"

"Ah there yeh are, blondie." Cid grumbled.

"I guess our help arrived." Cloud said as he walked up to Yuki. His eyes flicked to something behind her and his face paled. "I see they're in good shape."

To everyone's horror, the TV had been left on and the scene had shifted slightly. 'Valena' had taken the dominating position, forcing 'Reno' onto his back.

With a huge grin, the red-head lifted a hand to Cloud, waiting for the high five. His face fell when Cloud only moved to turn off the monitor with a scowl.

"So this is what we hired? These people are supposed to help us with Sephiroth?" Cloud said in a long sigh as he turned away from the group. "At least we have Rude and Vincent..."

The look on Yuki's face was one most common on a child's when they're candy is taken. How could they have not thought the plan through? Did she not think that this would ruin her credibility as well as Valena's? With a low growl, she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Valena had taken root on a step, just outside of the bar. The cold concrete bit into her skin and the rain that seemed too common here hid her tears. Her usual demeanor was a bubbly one. One that made her seem approachable and a fun person. That was how she was known at the agency, to her friends, colleagues and even a few of her marks. _If only they could see me now..._ She mused. Sitting cold and wet on a grimy step in a deserted part of town wasn't her norm. It was more of a place that Yuki would call home. Not Valena. Not the happy-go-lucky part of the duo.

She brought her knees to her chest, tossed her arms straight over her legs and dropped her face in between her upper arms. She bit back a sneeze as the rain dripping down her nose tickled. In retrospect, her and Reno's joke on Yuki had been quite mean. She knew how much Yuki valued her work. How much she hated the thought of deviating from her orders. How she liked to remain in control at all times.

She knew her joke would be cruel and might cause a rift in their partnership, but she had thought it to be funny at the time.

She sighed heavilly.

Maybe, just maybe, that was the same with Yuki. Maybe she wanted revenge, and in the heat of the moment, came up with this plan to get even. Maybe Yuki was hurting just as much....

"I didn't mean for it to go that way." Yuki's monotone voice cut through the cold air, scaring Valena a bit. "I...We thought it'd be a fun way to get back at you and Reno."

Valena turned to look at her pale friend. She seemed all too ghostly: pale skin, white hair, solid black attire. The gray atmosphere didn't help any. She stood just under the awning, hands in her pockets, kicking a stray piece of wire with her toe.

"I..." She started again.

"Look." Valena said quickly. "I know you're sorry. You thought it would be funny. But we both know you don't have the best sense of humor."

Ruby eyes shot up to stare at her through white bangs.

"Ok, so you have your moments when your programming isn't fried...but next time, let's keep it... less public."

With a sigh, Yuki reached out a hand to help her friend stand. When the tanned girl was upright and heading inside, Yuki smirked and playfully punched her on the shoulder.

"And I'm _not _a robot, you know."

* * *

Yay there we go! Chapter 4 done! I'm going to start on 5 as soon as possible!

Thanks again to all of the reviewers. You keep me smiling and the chapters coming!


	6. Authors Note

I would like to take this time and thank all of the reviewers that are dealing with my slow updates and crazy plot lines...

I should have a home computer soon, so the updates will be faster, if I can keep myself writing.

I would also like to address some issues you might be having with the way I'm portraying the characters. Yes I know Vincent seems a bit out of character. Yes I know he's not a giddy type of guy. But we didn't know that much about him until DoC...other than he liked to tell vital information in FFVII: AC. So with this story being set between the movie and DoC, I've taken some chances with how I think he would behave.

Reno is taking up his movie role in this story as comedic relief, he may get more serious as the story progresses, but I think he is rather close to his actual FFVII "Reno." (Even though he was out of character in the movie, compared to his demeanor in the game... .)

If you have any other questions, feel free to either email me or leave them in a review.


	7. Was it Worth It?

Ok and here we go with the next chapter. My friend and I sat down last Friday night and completely overhauled this entire plot...so at least now I know where I'm goin with everything...hehe.

You might see it get a bit more serious from here on, but I won't completely kill the comedy.

* * *

As the two girls stepped inside, they were nearly trampled by Reno in his attempt to get to Valena. Yuki stepped off to the side, letting the two talk. She made her way to a darkened corner and sat at the table, periodically glancing up to check on her friend. Valena had the habit of talking with her hands so even without Yuki's "robot sense" as Valena called it, Yuki could always tell what her partner was saying. The conversation was just moving from the embarrassment of the prank to something about either pogo-sticks or jack-hammers when Yuki's vision was obscured by a very male torso.

Her eyes roamed north, catching on the clips and baubles on his cloak before meeting Vincent's eyes. There had been some connection this morning. The chill that had traveled down her spine had never happened before. She was prepared to write it off as a fluke. That was until his warm hand closed over her own, still clammy from the rain and chill outside.

Both Yuki and Vincent seemed shocked. Both staring at his hand as if it was someone else's. Clearing her throat, she motioned for him to sit. He obliged, sliding into chair just to her left.

"I didn't think it through." Yuki said quietly. When Vincent said nothing, she continued. "Why didn't I think far enough ahead to see where this would go?"

"And where did it go?" The man asked, his hand still on Yuki's. "You and Valena are still friends, yes? You still have this commission. You didn't ruin anything."

"I never said I ruined anything!" She nearly yelled. Vincent noticed the slight twitch in the corner of her mouth when she said that. It seemed he'd hit the nail on the head. "You don't have to be in control of everything, Yuki."

"Says you..." She said quietly. "You have no idea why I'm so upset right now, so just quit acting like you care and leave me alone."

Vincent didn't move, even when she jerked her hand away from his. He only sighed.

"Who knows, maybe you _could_ explain this fear I have of letting loose. Maybe you could tell me _why_ I'm so afraid of everything!"

"Yuki." Vincent started quietly. "From what I know of my life, I know that I haven't exactly been graced by the gods. Loved ones die, soul mates taken, friends turned enemy. I know what fear is. I know how eventually, you feel you have no other choice than to either give up or pull the reigns in tighter."

Yuki looked up at him but he was staring intently at the table.

"I know what it feels like to lose control of something... after holding the universe in check for so long."

"I only took this job for the control." Yuki admitted with a small nod, her eyes finding the familiar patterns in the wood table. "So many things were out of my control. My parents always fought. Usually over me. They never once let me forget that I was an abomination. That I was just some albino freak that plagued their house. My sister killed herself when she was thirteen, I was eight. My parents blamed me for her dying... They still do I suppose. My life was so out of control." She sniffed. "The recruiter promised me all of these great things...health care, free room and board, the chance to 'save lives.' But I didn't care about any of that. I wanted the control."

Vincent looked up at her then. The tears running down her cheeks seemed extremely out of place as the only testament that she was upset. Even her voice was eerily even.

"I can control when someone lives or dies. When I'm fighting, it's by my hands that they breathe or perish." Her eyes hardened slightly. "Do you know how addicting that kind of power is?"

He paused for a moment as her words hit home. "Yes."

"Then why don't you hurt like I do?!" She asked frantically. Her breathing was coming shorter, her voice finally starting to show her inner turmoil. In some small part of her brain, she told herself that she was overreacting about the whole issue, but this release felt too good to stop. She could almost feel herself becoming lighter now that the stress was gone. Now that she wasn't the only person on her lonely road.

"I do, Yuki. Every day of my life, I wake up and wonder what demon keeps me alive for his bidding. I'm no more of a saint that you." He moved his chair closer to hers before slowly sliding his arm around her shoulders. "You need to let go, Yuki."

She slumped onto his shoulder. "I can't." Her reply was pathetic even to her own ears.

"You have to. Otherwise you'll end up driving yourself insane or to death." He moved to look at her face. "And I wouldn't want to see either."

Silence fell between the two. Could it be that Vincent understood how she felt? Only one person had ever accepted her for who she was. Only Valena saw past the sickly white skin. Maybe it _was_ time to let someone else in.

She smiled. "You're right..." She whispered, lacing her pale fingers through his own. "It _is_ time I let go." With a playful smirk she stood and pulled him up with her. "Let's go erase that footage and focus on this mission."

She walked over to the (now turned off) TV and picked up her micron-tablet. She found the video file and deleted it with a small smile. As she was flipping through the folders on the small computer, Valena walked up with Reno in tow.

"What's wrong?" Valena asked when she saw her friend pale. The color change was nearly nonexistent, but after so long as partners, Valena could read Yuki easily.

"Our briefing for this mission isn't here." Yuki said, her voice once again monotone. The rapidly moving stylus was the only sign of her worry.

"Can't they send you the file again?" Reno asked.

"Yeah, just give them a call, Yuki." Valena suggested. With a nod, Yuki moved back to the corner, pulling her phone from its holster. It wasn't the normal, agency issue. Both her's and Valena's were custom. Her's was a black chrome flip phone with a white chrome, cross style design overlay. She preferred it over the more common style the other assassins carried, though who would _want_ something the size of a shoe hanging on their belt?

Yuki flipped open the phone and held down the number one, the speed dial for the boss' private line. After ten or so rings, Yuki hit 'end' with a sigh then held down the two key, trying the main desk. Still no answer.

Her brow creased with confusion as she checked the time: just after one in the afternoon. She could understand the boss being out for lunch, but the receptionists too? Someone was sure to be in the office, she just had to call their private lines. She leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable for the long list of numbers ahead of her.

* * *

"So Vinnie, dude bro!" Reno rambled off, throwing a mock punch into Vincent's shoulder. "Gettin' lucky with the ice princess?"

Vincent moved to step past him, easily shoving the Turk's arm away. "We were just talking."

Reno grabbed Vincent's hand as the man attempted to walk away. He wove his fingers into the taller man's and brought Vincent's hand up to his chest, sandwiching the paler hand between his own. Reno's eyes widened and he put on a fan girl's voice.

"Didn't seem like 'just talkin' Vinnie-poo."

Vincent jerked his hand away with a growl and walked out of the room, leaving the red-head with his hands still at his chest and a laughing Valena patting him on the shoulder.

"There there...there are plenty more boys out there." She giggled.

* * *

And there ya go, the next chapter. We have the next one in the works, so you'll see it sometime later this week. AND GUESS WHAT!!!! I have my computer back! YATTA!

So we're good to go! Hope you guys keep reading. Tell your friends, family and enemies! And as always, review review REVIEW!

3


	8. Getting Cozy

Wooo this story is on a roll! The next chapter already? I have no life! But yeah, the chapter _after_ this one is already half written! So expect it soon!

* * *

Once Reno had recovered from the shock of losing Vincent's 'love' and had gotten enough pity from the laughing tanned girl next to him, he plopped down at the bar. After a few moments of silence, he sighed heavily, his leg bouncing sporadically. He would glance from his watch to Valena, to a random spot on the wall and then to his watch again with yet another sigh.

Finally fed up with his apparent boredom, Valena growled lightly and grabbed his wrists, dragging him off of the barstool and across the bar to the exit. He tossed her a confused look which she answered with a smirk and a firm tug out the door.

Once they were outside, Valena let go of his wrists, choosing instead to walk beside him as she led them to a park she had noticed on their way through Midgar. Thankfully the rain had stopped, leaving everything with a crystalline glow.

Valena glanced up at Reno, taken back by how angelic the setting sun made him appear. He was nothing like what she had heard. The agency kept close tabs on the Turks for "business" reasons and Reno's reputation preceded him. He wasn't the rude and temperamental man she had expected. But what was more, she felt like she had always known him. One of those instant connections some people experience. His little quirks were all too familiar and his smile was like finding a childhood keepsake, joyful and reminiscent. But even though his personality was a complete opposite than the rumors, there was still some questions she wanted answered. Unlike the personality profile in the agency's Blackbook, these rumors had come from a more notable source. Only one concerned her, however.

"Hey Reno..?" Valena began, her voice full of an emotion that never reached her vacant eyes. "I have heard a few things about you..." She trailed off as she scuffed her feet through the gravel pathway, her hands digging into her pockets.

"Good or bad?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Cause if it was about me, I'm sure it was amazing."

"Well, I heard you slept with a woman named Scarlet... and that she wasn't very-" She paused, searching for the right word. "Reputable."

Reno's face was a mask of embarrassment. He swallowed thickly as his eyes darted over the ground. Only three people knew about Scarlet: Reno, Tseng and Elena. "Who told you?" He asked quietly. His eyes shot to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of Valena.

"That's not important..." She said, mimicking his soft tones. Her eyes were bouncing from stone to stone in the path as they walked in an attempt to busy herself during Reno's silence.

"I was drunk." He finally said, knowing the second the words left his mouth how pathetic they sounded. Valena must have had the same thought as the roll of her eyes was punctuated with a scoff.

Reno took three quick steps and moved in front of her, bringing them to a stop. He took her hands into his own. He stooped lower, trying to fit into her range of vision until she finally smirked and looked up to meet his eyes.

He gave her hands a light squeeze. "It meant nothing to me, I promise you that." His face took on a humorous, stern look and he dropped her hands. "I nearly went full coyote on her when I woke up." He said before making gnawing actions at his arm. She giggled a bit before sobering.

"Really?" She asked, looking back down at her feet.

He gently gathered her hands into his once again. "Really." She laced her fingers tightly into his and led him over to sit under a nearby tree. As the cold water seeped into her pants, she had the brief flashback of Yuki sitting on a freshly painted bench, and the ensuing chaos afterwards. She smiled at the memory.

Reno poked her cheek, bringing her back to the present. He sat with his back against the trunk of the tree, his legs splayed out straight. Valena was nestled in between them comfortably, one of Reno's arms pulled into her lap.

"Something tells me we once knew each other somehow." She confessed while absentmindedly tracing a scar on his had with her middle finger. She never felt him tense a bit. "Like a past life or something."

He relaxed. "Yeah...a past life..." He muttered, moving his head slightly to the side as she laid her head back on his shoulder. He wrapped his free arm around her, trailing his fingers up and down her arm. With a soft sigh, he placed his chin on the top of her head.

Wrapped in the warmth of Reno's arms, Valena felt herself start to drift off to sleep. "You know..." She said quietly, as to not disturb the gentle aura around them. "I could really let myself fall in love with you."

"Really?" His question was more of a statement, not wanting the burgundy haired girl to pick up on his eagerness.

"Yeah." She answered dreamily, shifting so she could watch his face. "It's like I can trust you with my life, even though I just met you."

He shifted his weight as well, letting him look into her eyes. "I've fallen for you, Valena." He confessed. "Nothing will hurt you now that I'm around." He slowly closed the distance between them. The kiss was brief but enjoyable. _I had been hoping to find you for a long time..._ He thought to himself.

When Valena's eyes slid open, the golden pools seemed to swim with a plethora of emotions, but only one Reno focused on.

"I love you, Reno." She said, chewing her top lip slightly. She smiled with relief when his grip tightened on her in a semi-hug.

"I love you, too Valena." _Since the moment I saw you._

_

* * *

_Yeah, this one was a little shorter than the others, but I hope you enjoyed it. And before you flame me about how fast Valena and Reno happened, relax and know it will all be okay in the end.

Love you all!

Read, Review, Be Merry!


	9. Prequel to Disaster

Alright, here we go with another chapter...I find it funny that when I finally get a computer back...I get writer's block...hehe

* * *

Valena and Reno walked back to the bar hand in hand, each making a point to jump into as many mud puddles as possible. Even though Valena was a bit nervous about the situation with Reno, his boisterous personality made it possible to behave normally around him.

Upon entering 7th Heaven, they noticed everyone huddled around one of the larger of the tables. As they walked up, they saw a map laid out in the middle, red pins stuck in various places. Valena leaned down between Cid and Tifa to reach the notes Yuki held in her direction before she moved across from the two and sat in one of the empty seats, Reno taking up purchase next to her. Valena smiled at her friend, silently thanking her. Yuki never ceased to keep Valena informed, whether it be the many rules or regulations she broke, or just keeping her in the know when they were on the field. Valena glanced down at the notes in her hands:

"_Enemy – Loz; Yazoo  
__Weapons – Gun; Sword; Possible Materia_

_Both brothers have the ability to channel Sephiroth. _

_Nothing else known._

_Solutions:  
__Find and guard possible remnants of Mother.  
__Locate brothers and destroy them before we are ambushed.  
__Wait out their attack and try and compensate for their advantages."_

She swallowed thickly. If this was all they knew, they were in serious trouble. Valena glanced around at all of the faces, noting their nervous, and briefly scared, expressions. Apparently Yuki's calls to the office were fruitless and the team had to resort to planning from scratch. Tifa had gathered up all memos and letters involving the sightings and Cloud had pegged them all on the map. The locations were completely sporadic, leaving the group guessing about where the next one might occur.

"They will most likely come here." Yuki said. Vincent's arm snaked around her waist and her hand found his in a comforting gesture. This did not go unnoticed by Reno, who jabbed Valena in the side with his elbow and motioned at the two. Valena gave Yuki two thumbs up and a huge grin. Yuki only rolled her eyes and continued. "Our best option is to decide on the 'how.' I'm afraid without knowing an attack pattern or knowing exactly where they are, the 'when' and 'where' will be of their choosing."

"Well, we already know that the girls can take Yazoo and Loz." Reno said with an affirmative nod from Rude.

"Yes but that isn't helpful." Tifa said coldly, earning a heated glare from Valena. Reno placed a calming hand on the small of her back, instantly relaxing her. "Fighting Yazoo and Loz wasn't what had us so worried." She finished.

"Their materia is gone, their power exceptionally less and most likely notably weaker from the explosion. If they get their hands on better weapons, materia or Mother, knowing the girls can take them won't be helpful at all." The blond explained.

"Our concern is Sephiroth." Tifa added.

"An' two of'em." Cid pitched in.

Yuki shook her head. "I've been thinking about that." (Valena's "big surprise" comment was clearly heard during Yuki's pause) Yuki glared at her friend before continuing. "The brothers could never channel Sephiroth at the same time."

"It would cause a paradox." Vincent said. He'd removed his arm from around Yuki, instead leaning his elbows on the table, his hands bridged before his face. "Two Sephiroth's couldn't coexist. One would be the real Sephiroth, the other, only a shell. One that wouldn't stand a chance against even the weakest child." Vincent shook his head as well. "No, the brothers won't channel him together. They wouldn't ruin their chances at winning."

"But would the brothers know that?" Tifa asked.

Valena scoffed and glared at her new enemy. "Maybe not 'know' it, but they would suspect it."

"So, worst case scenario?" Cloud asked, trying to ease the tension between the two girls. The room fell silent. Everyone was thinking the same thing, but only Cid voiced it.

"They kill us." The slow laughter grew among the people in the room, a good release of the bottled fears and worries about the upcoming fight.

"Worst case scenario: They use one to weaken us, and then the other to finish us off." Yuki stated once the laughter had died down.

"So they kill us." Cid said again.

"Yeah but what if we kill the first Sephiroth?" Reno asked. "Wouldn't that stop the second brother from channeling him?"

Everyone began to mumble, either to themselves or to their neighbor. Wasn't Reno's idea viable? Cloud slightly raised his hand, waiting for the murmuring to stop. "I don't think that would work. The last time I fought him, he said he'd 'see me around.' Surely that was a sign that he knew he still had ways to get back."

"Basically as long as Sephiroth has a host body, he can continue to plague us." Vincent said, drawing on the knowledge he learned from Elena and Tseng. Everyone fell silent again.

"The only possible host bodies are the brothers...right?" Tifa asked, suddenly afraid of the answer. Vincent nodded and everyone sighed.

Yuki leaned back and stretched a bit, bending backwards over the back of the chair, her arms over her head. "Basically." She started, while still staring at the ceiling. "All of his planning is meaningless." She returned to her original position only to be met by heated glares. She raised her hands in mock defeat. "I only mean that since we don't know where they are, when they'll show up again or how much more strength they will have…there is no point to planning."

"So you just want us to laze around like _her_?" Tifa asked, motioning to Valena. Said girl had fallen asleep at some point during their discussion, her head so far to the side, it seemed her neck was broken. She wore a silly expression and mumbled something that made Reno blush which he quickly tried to cover up.

"So let's just chill, _daze to_. The most we can do is get supplies and such, so let's get that done." Reno said after his blush receded. Tifa, Cloud, Cid and Rude nodded and slowly stood, each off to their own devices.

Reno lifted Valena up and carried her in the direction of the stairs, tossing a "see ya" over his shoulder as he went, leaving Vincent and Yuki at the table. The silence fell around them quickly, both enjoying it's embrace. Vincent placed his arm around the girl's shoulders and she slumped into his side.

"What are we going to do..." She mumbled, her eyes shut. The weariness of the day was finally catching up to her. So much had happened and so much had yet to process. "Why didn't anyone answer?" She asked, more to herself than the man holding her. He gave her a squeeze on the shoulder and rested his cheek on her temple. She sounded like a child who was just told there was no Santa Claus.

"Don't think too much on it. You'll only worry yourself and you won't be able to focus on the job at hand." He knew as he said it that she would have a rebuttal about 'how could she focus on the job if there was nothing to focus on' but instead, she remained quiet. Too quiet.

Yuki had fallen asleep just after she voiced her worry, Vincent's body heat seeping into her usually chilly skin. With a slight squeeze of the girl's shoulders and a sigh, Vincent dropped a chaste kiss to her hairline.

"I'm here, there's no more need for you to worry."

* * *

Yes yes I know, a bit short...but I didn't want this one to go on farther, otherwise I was afraid of reader overload....hehe

Read, Review, Be Merry


	10. Calm Before the Storm

Alright, sorry for how long it's been guys.... the little glitch with ff. net sucked...couldn't log in, all that jazz. This is the last "emotional"chapter for a while, we'll be getting in to the action real soon. I'll keep posting if you keep reviewing....I'm a review nazi...so if you haven't reviewed yet, do so!

I am really thankful for all of the favorites adds this story has been getting. It's an honor to know that you guys like the story as much as I do.

* * *

The next few days passed relatively quietly. There were no more attacks by the brothers, no random disappearances. The biggest conflict was between Tifa and Valena. The two had spent the time since the assassins had arrived in argument after argument. Tifa was always very defensive when it came to strategizing, planning or even gathering supplies. It was as if her role as the den mother was being challenged by the two new females. Vincent laughed to himself during each of their "tiffs," finding Tifa's behavior more like a pissed off cat than her normal self. Valena used her instability as an outlet for her own worry about the fight ahead.

Everyone was on pins and needles already, and the added drama between the two girls was starting to grate on everyone's nerves. At the slightest sound (a knock at the door, wind blowing over scrap metal, someone dropping something) the group would jump to attention, fearing that the brothers had just caught them unawares. Each time, their nerves would plateau a bit higher than before the incident.

Reno was quietly watching everyone milling around the bar. It was a humorous sight. Everyone had taken up their own spots: some at the bar itself, others at tables. Valena was crashed out on the floor, flipping through a graphic novel she'd found upstairs. He heard snippets of a conversation between Yuki and Cloud, the words growing slightly louder and the hand gestures more extravagant. Just as he saw Yuki reach forward to fist her hand in Cloud's collar, Reno sharply kicked the table leg, causing everyone to fall immediately silent and hunch down a bit. As the realization sank in that it was indeed the redhead that had made the noise, glares made their way to Reno, who tried to sink into his seat.

Sighing, Yuki dropped her hand from Cloud's shirt and made her way over to the embarrassed man. She grabbed his upper arm roughly and drug him from the room. She didn't release him until they were outside, the sunset making everything come alive with an orange fire.

* * *

After the two had left (Yuki with her powerful stride and Reno being drug unceremoniously by the lapels) Valena pulled herself from the floor and made her way over to Vincent. The older man was lounging in a darkened corner, his hands pulled into his cloak, his head hunkered down into his oversized collar. Valena smirked at the mental image of him hissing at her and baring his fangs as she approached. In reality, the man only glanced at the girl as she walked up and sat next to him, tossing her feet up onto the table.

"So I saw that hand action today with you and Yuki. Care to tell me about that?" Valena asked casually.

"There is nothing to tell." He replied simply. He didn't like where this was going. He'd heard the stories about overprotective friends and their threats they made in hopes of keeping said friend safe. Usually these threats were empty, made by scrawny girls to much larger men. But the girl that sat in front of him seemed as capable as anyone would dream to be.

"I will kill you." Valena said, her voice eerily calm. Vincent was taken aback for a moment. "No one will suspect me, you will merely cease to exist." She said all of this with a smile on her face, apparently an attempt to mask her true intentions if anyone else in the bar decided to look over.

"I won't hurt her."

"Well according to the gossip around here, you're not too keen on keeping others' well being on the forefront of your mind." She accused, her eyes darting to the side.

"My life and my intentions are my own to worry about." He hooked a finger into his collar, pulling it down and looking fully into Valena's eyes. "I will not hurt her."

* * *

The silence was deafening. Reno could clearly hear his heart in his ears while he waiting for the pale girl before him to say something.

Just as he was about to ask why she'd brought him out, only to be silent, she began to talk. "I want to thank you for that..." She wasn't specific, but Reno knew she was implying his strategy to stop her attack on Cloud. "I was caught up in the moment and something just snapped." She explained as she sat on a steel drum, her feet beating a hollow cadence into the side.

"I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to be roughing up the poster child anyway." He said with a shrug. "Tifa already has something against Val... We don't need her hating you, too." He leaned against a light pole.

"Valena…" Yuki said with a sigh. "She has a lot going on. She's always so carefree, you'd never guess she was empty." Reno's face was instantly veiled with worry.

Silence fell between them. Yuki was silently berating herself for saying such a thing. Something that would definitely leave questions in Reno's mind. Questions that she would have to answer, unless she wanted Valena to know how she was gossiping to Reno. Reno on the other hand was jumping to conclusions about just what it was that was wrong with Valena.

"Is she dying?" Reno blurted out, causing Yuki's drum beat to falter. She stared blankly at him, as if trying to remember what the red head was talking about.

"No…" Yuki said after a while. "She had a very strange childhood."

"How so?"

"I couldn't tell you."

Reno turned to head inside, presumably to talk to Valena about her "strange childhood."

"She couldn't tell you either." Yuki said, leaning forward on her perch, hoping to catch him before he got too far. The expression on Reno's face as he turned to look at the albino girl made her instantly regret the way she phrased her words. "It's not that she won't tell you. She can't. She doesn't…remember."

* * *

"Well well, Brother. It seems we've found them."


	11. Just an Update

This isn't an update, and I'm super sorry for the wait, but I'm posting this just to let you guys know what's up.

I just had my two weeks of finals and had registration for my last semester.

I'm workin overtime to try and get some money for rent.

And I've been super sick.

I'm gonna try and get a few more chapters on paper soon and get them up.

I'm sosososososo sorry it's been so long


End file.
